


Dalla sua parte

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Avengers] Tony Stark è un miliardario, un playboy, un filantropo, un eroe. Ha un'adorabile compagna, un grattacielo a New York e una vita perfetta. Lo era, almeno, sino a una condanna lunga quaranta settimane.<br/>
Come Loki, principe caduto di Asgard, si annuncia sulla terrazza della Stark Tower in una cupa notte di febbraio, infatti, Tony già sospetta che niente sarà più come prima. Proprio niente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalla sua parte

Fictional Dream © 2013 (14 marzo 2013)  
Thor, Iron Man, The Avengers © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/486/dalla-sua-parte)).

*

 _Friend, my enemy, I call you out._  
 _You, you, you there with a bad thorn in your side._  
 _You there, my friend, with a winning air._  
 _Who pawned the lie on me when he looked brassly at my shyest secret._  
 _With my whole heart under your hammer._  
 _That though I loved him for his faults as much as for his good._  
 _My friend were an enemy upon stilts with his head in a cunning cloud._  
― Dylan Thomas

1.

  
 _Ventiduesima settimana._  
  
Giugno a New York è cieli alti e nubi soffici come fiocchi di cotone: puoi perdere tempo a contarle, seguire la scia di un aereo, respirare l’aria pura che non ti aspetti mai tra cattedrali di vetro e cemento. Un passero becchetta qualche seme. Due colombi fanno l’amore tra neon addormentati e antenne che bramano la volta come braccia scheletrite in preghiera.  
Scopri il dettaglio, la simmetria, la sorpresa.  
Scopri le infinite risorse dello sguardo, quando l’evidenza diventa insopportabile.  
Tony si allontana dall’ampia vetrata che affaccia sulle verticalità prepotenti di una città ancora stordita, e conta.  
  
 _Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro._  
  
Quando comincia a contorcersi quasi lo stesse sodomizzando un serpente, vuol dire che sta arrivando l’ _onda_.  
  
 _Cinque. Sei. Sette._  
  
Tony fissa la mandorla dell’unghia, mordicchia una pellicina.  
Loki ricambia con odio lo sguardo che gli rifiuta, poi abbandona di scatto il divano.  
  
 _Otto. Nove. Dieci._  
  
Il tappeto ringrazia e freme di piacere sotto i suoi piedi nudi, mentre occupa con indolenza il posto che è stato dell’ospite sino a un pugno d’istanti prima.  
 _Culo secco_ , lo chiama lui, quando è certo di non doverne pagare le conseguenze.  
  
 _Uno. Due. Tre._  
  
Prima sboccata.  
  
Tony solleva lo sguardo al soffitto. “Jarvis? _Paranoid_ come se dovesse crollarmi il soffitto in testa.”  
I colombi abbandonano la terrazza al terzo _bleargh_.  
Tony si ripete che mancano _solo_ altre diciotto settimane, perché si è svegliato ottimista. Poi, chissà come, i singhiozzi di _culo secco_ vinceranno persino il metallo dei Black Sabbath e il suo umore colerà nello scarico del cesso delle nausee mattutine.  
 _Can you help me?_ ulula Ozzy e Tony preferirebbe mille volte masticare un pipistrello vivo sotto acido che aspettare, lucido e incredulo, il ritorno di chi, in fondo, gli ha domandato la stessa cosa: solo con molta meno grazia e, soprattutto, con una pagnotta già calda nel forno.  
  
 _Sesta settimana._  
  
Loki si è materializzato tra ponteggi e listelli di parquet una notte di piovaschi gelati e rodimento di culo. Da quando ha rischiato di perderla, per obbedire a un istinto autodistruttivo che qualcuno ha confuso con il coraggio, Tony non sopporta l’assenza di Pepper. Lei è _sua_ , è _casa_ , è _equilibrio_. Saperla su un aereo, distante, apre un vuoto che il silenzio amplifica e lo Scotch inebetisce, ma non cancella mai.  
Era al secondo giro, quando è cominciato a nevischiare: fiocchi tardi di febbraio, ruvidi e duri come pietre. Poi ha colto lo scintillare sinistro di un paio d’occhi verdi e il bicchiere gli è caduto di mano.  
 _Sorpresa? Paura?_  
Tony Stark non ha mai imparato a distinguerle.  
Loki gli ha sorriso nel buio – il sorriso di un lupo – poi ha posato i palmi sul vetro. Ha cambiato pelle sotto i suoi occhi e Tony già immaginava che non l’avrebbe più dimenticato.  
“ _Bu_ ,” ha scandito lo stronzo a fior di labbra.  
È un miracolo che sia riuscito a non pisciarsi addosso.  
  
 _Ventiduesima settimana._  
  
 _Culo secco_ è tornato. I capelli umidi sono appuntati con cura oltre le orecchie, gli occhi tradiscono appena la vergogna delle lacrime. È bravo a ricomporre la maschera, ma perde pezzi. Più lo conosce, più è facile rendersene conto. Più lo osserva, soprattutto, più cresce il fastidio dello specchio.  
“Sei sempre convinto di non avere bisogno di niente, vero?”  
Loki lo squadra quasi fosse sterco di piccione.  
  
 _Sì, ho occupato il divano,_ culo secco _, perché è_ mio _. Che conti di fare?_  
  
Loki elude la domanda, gli dà le spalle e si avvicina alla vetrata. Lo fa spesso, anche di notte: guarda il cielo con occhi tanto trasparenti e puliti che mai li diresti occhi da assassino. Eppure Loki è anche quello: un assassino, un mostro, un ospite.  
Un rompicoglioni.  
  
 _Sesta settimana._  
  
“Sei evaso?”  
“Sembra di sì.”  
“E dovrei salvarti il culo?”  
Loki ha socchiuso le palpebre, l’ha stretto alla gola e sollevato quasi fosse un gattino.  
No, Iron Man non si piscia addosso per tanto poco: Tony Stark, tuttavia, c’è andato proprio vicino.  
Loki non l’ha pregato, supplicato, blandito. Loki gliel’ha _ordinato_.  
“Chi tiene la chiave,” ha sussurrato al suo orecchio, “potrebbe diventare polvere. _Adesso_.”  
Sulla pelle, il suo fiato era tramontana.  
“Mi hai capito, stupido midgardiano?”  
Se avesse minacciato di ucciderlo, avrebbe corso il rischio ma _Rock of Ages_ ha mirato al cuore: ha scelto Pepper.  
 _Rock of Ages_ ha il culo secco e la vista proprio buona.  
  
 _Ventiduesima settimana._  
  
Tony si rialza. “Vado in laboratorio,” dice.  
Non sa nemmeno perché provi a fare conversazione ogni tanto – perché spiare l’imprevista umanità di quegli occhi lo metta così a disagio. Forse è un problema di pancia: è lì che scivolano il rancore e la compassione e la curiosità.  
È lì che dorme un imbarazzante segreto di cui si è ritrovato complice senza volerlo.  
Loki si volge a guardarlo. Ha il viso scavato, la pelle di un pallore spettrale. Dal suo corpo sporge una sola rotondità: il resto sono ossa e spigoli; le macerie di una terra conquistata e vinta.  


2.

  
 _Diciannovesima settimana._  
  
Pepper ha comprato integratori e vitamine, t-shirt extralarge e persino una vestaglia di seta.  
“Sarà un maschietto o una femminuccia, secondo te?”  
Tra le sue braccia, il respiro quieto del dormiveglia, ha trasformato un obbrobrio in un dato di fatto.  
Le donne sono più brave degli uomini ad adattarsi.  
Le donne, quando sentono odore di vita, dimenticano persino che a portarla in grembo è chi ha seminato morte.  
“Un cavallo?”  
Pepper ha riso sulla sua pelle, sin quasi a soffocare.  
Le ha accarezzato le spalle, i capelli d’oro rosso. L’ha cercata nel buio, per dividere la paura e moltiplicare la voglia.  
La sua bocca era dolce, il cuore lento.  
Hanno fatto l’amore tra barbagli d’azzurro, come sirene nell’oceano.  
Se li ha sentiti, _culo secco_ è stato bravo a non disturbare.  
  
 _Undicesima settimana._  
  
L’assurdo è diventato evidente alla fine di un marzo mite come a New York capitano solo di rado.  
“Credo che Loki sia… _Incinto_?”  
Pepper aveva gli occhi pieni di domande; Tony, la maschera da saldatore ancora incollata al viso, nemmeno una risposta da offrirle.  
“ _Mio_ non è di sicuro,” ha farfugliato. E si è sentito un po’ stronzo e un po’ colpevole – chissà perché.  
Pepper ha sollevato un sopracciglio e l’ha fissato con un misto di simpatia e compatimento. “Lo spero,” ha detto. “O dovrei cavarti gli occhi.”  
 _Poteva andare peggio_ , ha suggerito una vocina nella sua testa. _Di solito puntano a ben altro_.  
“Ma tu… Come l’hai capito?”  
Si è stretta nelle spalle. “Forse perché sono cose da donne… O forse perché ho _orecchio_ per i dettagli.”  
“Orecchio?”  
Ha capito al terzo _bleargh_. Poi ha rispolverato i Black Sabbath.  
  
 _Ventiduesima settimana._  
  
Quando torna dal laboratorio, _culo secco_ dorme raggomitolato attorno a una stupida pancia che lo riempie d’imbarazzo. Sul tavolino prospiciente il divano resta una tazza di tè ormai freddo e un mosaico di confettini colorati.  
“Ma quanto puoi essere stupido?” dice.  
Loki apre gli occhi e gode del brivido che lo scuote a tradimento.  
Tony Stark non ha paura di niente, ma vallo a ricordare alle ginocchia.  
“Perché?”  
Non c’è ironia, né crudeltà nella sua voce; non provocazione, né minaccia. Oserebbe dire che è un tono inedito, ma anche _quel_ Loki ha poco da dividere con lo psicopatico cornuto che ha distrutto New York.  
Tony s’inginocchia davanti al divano. Occhi negli occhi, cerca qualcosa che non sa nemmeno se esista, da qualche parte. Un’anima? Un cuore? Un essere umano?  
“Sei irritante e mi stai intasando lo scarico.”  
“È il tuo modo per dire che sei preoccupato per me?”  
“Pensavo più alla mia regolarità intestinale, ma se vuoi buttarla sul sentimentale…”  
Loki ha sorriso e allungato il palmo.  
Tony si è rialzato. “Non pensarci nemmeno: non sei il solo ad avere un’immagine da difendere.”  
Se non fosse da _Giggle_ , a scegliere culla e pagliaccetti, Pepper avrebbe riso di gusto.  
Probabilmente ha un senso dell’umorismo più sviluppato del suo.  
  
 _Sedicesima settimana._  
  
“Ti sei fatto un’idea di come… Be’, sì… Insomma…”  
Alla fine di aprile, gli fissavi l’ombelico e leggevi ‘ _occupato_ ’.  
Fingere era diventato impossibile, nonostante i silenzi. Chiedere una spiegazione, un’eventualità che nessuno dotato di senno avrebbe preso in considerazione. Speculare sui prolegomeni di quell’avventura, un diversivo per due.  
“Avrà barattato la fuga con qualche favore personale,” ha ipotizzato Tony. “Di _quel_ genere, intendo.”  
Pepper ha arricciato il naso, come fa sempre quando deve pensare. “Sì, potrebbe darsi,” ha detto, ma non sembrava convinta. “C’è qualcosa… Chiamalo intuito femminile, eppure sono convinta che la situazione non sia limpida come pare.”  
“Parliamo di Loki.”  
“Proprio per questo.”  
Tony ha scoperto di amarla proprio _tutta_. Solo a certe condizioni, d’altra parte, accetteresti di sentirti un idiota ai suoi piedi.  


3.

  
 _Ventisettesima settimana._  
  
Si è svegliata e non sa perché.  
La carezza di luglio è umida sulla pelle, ma le notti sono ancora fresche.  
Tony si è volto sul fianco e ha regalato alla sua inquietudine un borbottio infastidito. Il cielo di New York è marmellata verdina; per vedere le stelle, devi cercarle o sognarle con lo sguardo di un poeta.  
Pepper ha bisogno di un bicchier d’acqua, di aria pulita, di un pensiero felice.  
Loki è immobile davanti alla vetrata che affaccia sulla terrazza. La pelle lattea beve il riflesso di una notte elettrica, mentre, nudo, accarezza la pancia e sussurra parole che non comprende.  
  
 _Ek elska þik._  
(Ti voglio bene)  
  
Se il tono è quello che conta, il norse arcaico non è un limite: l’amore è un esperanto che solo i sordi non comprendono. O i milionari filantropi eroi sempre troppo distratti.  


*

“Ho capito cosa non mi convinceva,” esordisce Pepper.  
Tony allontana dal viso gli occhiali da sole e si chiede perché la signorina Potts non lo omaggi di un bikini e di un Margarita, anziché dell’espressione trionfante di un inquisitore all’autodafé.  
“A proposito di cosa?”  
Pepper si accovaccia accanto al lettino e percorre con l’indice i bordi del reattore Arc. “Lui lo vuole.”  
“Lui _chi_ e vuole _cosa_?”  
Pepper sbuffa. “Quanto sei ottuso, a volte…”  
Tony fissa il cielo azzurro, le evoluzioni spericolate di un gabbiano.  
“ _Lui_ Loki. E vuole il bambino.”  
“Cioè?”  
“Se fosse stato un errore, perché non se n’è sbarazzato? Non credo che per un dio sia tanto difficile.”  
Tony sospira. “Tu non mi stai chiedendo di…”  
Pepper sorride. È così che lo frega sempre.  
“… Ma se mi trasforma in un rospo, dovrai baciarmi senza fare tante storie,” dice.  
Anche oggi, in fondo, si è svegliato ottimista: per quel che ne sa, _culo secco_ potrebbe scegliere di regalargli un utero pieno solo per farlo partorire con gran dolore. È un vizio da cespugli ardenti e divinità con un opinabile senso dell’umorismo.  
  
 _Trentaduesima settimana._  
  
Da quando prende le vitamine e ha smesso di sboccare ogni quattro ore – nei giorni migliori – _culo secco_ ha ritrovato un po’ di culo. È anche entrato nella trentaduesima settimana e si vede ( _tanto_ ). Guardarlo in faccia, almeno, diventa complicato, se l’attenzione è calamitata da…  
“Non costringermi a spezzarti il collo: mi hanno educato a rispettare gli ospiti,” sibila il sociopatico e posa le mani sul ventre, quasi tanto basti a renderlo meno pronunciato.  
“Vale anche in caso di autoinvito? Perché, di solito, non chiamo ‘ospite’ chi ha tentato di farmi la pelle.”  
Loki distoglie lo sguardo.  
“Non era di questo, comunque, che volevo parlare.”  
 _Culo secco_ solleva un sopracciglio e gli regala un sorrisino condiscendente.  
 _Due metri di sarcasmo gravido sul divano valgono il disturbo di un Hulk?_ Prima o poi dovrà porsi quella domanda.  
“Vuoi parlare? Con me?”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché il dialogo presuppone uno scambio e lo scambio parità. Tu sei una creatura inferiore ed io sono un dio. Vedi parità?”  
“Tu hai un utero ed io il reattore Arc. Direi che, con qualche licenza, la risposta potrebbe essere sì.”  
Loki socchiude le palpebre. “Credevo che volessi vivere, midgardiano…”  
Tony solleva i palmi e sbuffa. “D’accordo, era un colpo basso, ma tu non lasci scelta. Non sei in grado di relazionarti al prossimo senza fargli la pelle o inoculargli l’irresistibile desiderio di farla a te?”  
 _Culo secco_ ringhia un ‘ _no_ ’ impercettibile e abbandona il divano.  
“Be’, io ci ho provato,” borbotta Tony e non sa se sentirsi deluso o sollevato.  
 _Deluso_ , perché un dio cacasotto ti fa perdere fiducia nei Piani Alti.  
 _Sollevato_ perché no, in realtà non è curioso come Pepper. Certe verginità, Tony Stark, preferisce tenersele strette.  
Loki muove qualche passo con esasperante lentezza, poi si affloscia su se stesso.  
Tony fissa il soffitto e prega che i repubblicani invadano Asgard, perché quello che serve, lassù, è una politica carceraria efficiente e, magari, un programma di protezione testimoni che funzioni.  
“È stato odio al primo sguardo, _Rock of Ages_ : perché ci tieni tanto a ricordarmelo?”  


*

  
“Oh, no, signorina Potts, tu non puoi farmi questo!”  
Lo specchio riflette una donna di latte e miele, rossetto scarlatto, sicurezze pericolose; alle sue spalle, un ragazzo di mezza età, travolto e stravolto da una gravidanza indesiderata.  
“Sì, che posso, perché sono l’amministratore delegato, perché Sidney non può più aspettare e perché so che ti prenderai cura di lui.”  
Tony rotea gli occhi. “E se partorisce?”  
“Non partorirà, Tony.”  
“Come puoi esserne sicura!”  
“Perché i bambini li facciamo noi ragazze.”  
“È un maschio… _Credo_.”  
Pepper si stringe nelle spalle. “Magari impari qualcosa.”  


*

  
Quando Loki si sveglia, la temperatura è di nuovo accettabile: forse perché è ormai sera; forse per l’asciugamano bagnato con cui qualcuno gli ha rinfrescato la fronte. Non ricorda molto delle ultime ore, se non una sensazione vischiosa e opprimente di soffocamento.  
“Hai avuto un collasso; nel tuo stato e con questo caldo, può capitare.”  
È la voce del midgardiano: non ha nemmeno bisogno di sollevare le palpebre per immaginarne l’espressione sospesa tra sarcasmo e irritazione mal simulata. Non glielo dirà mai, ma ne apprezza la trasparenza: lo detesta e non fa nulla per nasconderlo. È più onesto di tanti che l’hanno chiamato ‘principe’ per coprirne di fango persino la memoria.  
Si porta d’istinto le mani al ventre. Trattiene il respiro.  
“Il bambino sta bene. L’ho sentito muoversi.”  
Loki solleva le palpebre. Un piccolo colpo. Un dolore grato. Può respirare di nuovo.  
Il midgardiano siede in un angolo del letto. “Chi è il padre?”  
“Non è nulla che ti riguardi.”  
“Non costringermi a tirare a indovinare. Ti sto offrendo la possibilità di uscirne con dignità.”  
Loki stira le labbra in una smorfia amara. _Dignità_. Per quel che ha salvato… Per quanta gliene resta.  
“Ci siamo solo noi due, nessun altro. Posso persino disattivare Jarvis.”  
Loki si puntella sul gomito. L’asciugamano cade a terra con un _plotch_ floscio.  
“Puoi scappare, certo, ma _poi_? Ci hai pensato?”  
 _Se l’avessi fatto, non sarei in queste condizioni_ , pensa.  
“Quando il bambino nascerà, come pensi di cavartela?”  
Loki schiude le labbra, ma la voce non viene. Gli occhi del midgardiano, fissi su di lui, pungono come aghi.  
“Se ti fossi venduto per la tua libertà, avresti abortito il giorno dopo. Altrettanto, probabilmente, avresti scelto di fare se ti avessero violentato, sebbene non creda che qualcuno possa essere tanto pazzo da provarci.”  
Loki sorride: grossolano, senz’altro, eppure è il primo complimento autentico che abbia ricevuto dal suo ospite.  
“Desideri questo bambino e ti preoccupi per lui: quale sia l’angolo da cui mi sforzo di leggere la situazione, non posso che concordare con Pepper.”  
“In merito a cosa?”  
“Forse non l’avevi previsto, ma di sicuro non hai mai pensato di disfartene: ami tuo figlio, perché ami il padre.”  
“E anche se fosse?”  
“Allora non puoi decidere per due.”  


*

  
Il silenzio di _culo secco_ è durato due ore e dodici minuti: quando gli ha portato il vassoio con la cena, aveva gli occhi lucidi e l’espressione di chi stia per confessarsi.  
Sua madre ne sarebbe orgogliosa: tutte le cattoliche, in fondo, sognano un figlio prete.  
Tony preferirebbe farsela a nuoto fino a Sidney e rimettersi alla pietà dell’amministratore delegato.  
Cosa c’è da salvare in una giornata-disastro?  
 _Il letto è ancora asciutto_ , uggiola la coscienza. _Almeno non gli si sono rotte le acque_.  
“Se non hai fame, manda giù lo stesso. Devi…”  
 _Culo secco_ stringe le dita attorno alle lenzuola. “Thor,” sospira.  
“Che c’entra tuo fratello, adesso?”  
Loki scuote il capo. “Non è mio fratello: è suo padre,” dice, e si accarezza la pancia.  
Tony deglutisce con difficoltà. “In questo momento… Vedo il bicchiere mezzo vuoto. Forse è il caso che corra a riempirlo.”  


*

  
“Odino mi ha fatto incarcerare e frustare per due giorni. Thor ha eluso la sorveglianza delle guardie per portarmi un unguento che sanasse le mie ferite. È stata la prima volta in cui ci siamo rivisti dopo… Be’, sì… _Dopo_. Non ci siamo scambiati nemmeno una parola.”  
Il midgardiano annuisce senza interromperlo.  
“Corrompeva i carcerieri per farmi avere cibo migliore, acqua per lavarmi, abiti puliti. Mi ha sorpreso, perché era davvero quello di cui sentivo il bisogno e non pensavo che fosse abbastanza intelligente o attento da rendersene conto.”  
“Sì: Point Break ha l’aria di un labrador scemo.”  
Loki sorride, a testa bassa. “Immaginavo che mi avrebbe perseguitato con la retorica dell’amore filiale e del pentimento e tutte quelle belle parole con cui l’hanno cresciuto splendido, illuso e ingenuo da morire, ma…”  
“Ma?”  
Loki solleva il viso e si stringe nelle spalle. “Non ha mai aperto bocca. Potevo insultarlo e maledirlo, minacciare la sua preziosa midgardiana e tutti voi…”  
“Generoso da parte tua, non c’è che dire…”  
“Se vuoi la verità…”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo… Continua pure.”  
“Un giorno si è inginocchiato davanti a me e ha mormorato: “ _Scusa_ ”. Solo quello. Appena una parola.”  
“Ma era importante per te, vero?”  
“Era _tutto_.”  
“Perché aveva capito? Perché ti aveva compreso?”  
“Sì.”  
“E poi?”  
Loki si copre le labbra. “Non so come, ma è successo.”  
“Sapevi che… Insomma… Immaginavi di…”  
“Per la mia razza ero un aborto. Credevo di essere sterile.”  
“E Thor?”  
“Sa che sono uno Jotun, ma non cosa significhi.”  
Tony sbuffa. “E tu non gli hai detto niente?”  
“Che dovevo dirgli, secondo te?”  
“Del bambino. Di voi due. È il principe, no? Avrebbe potuto…”  
“Odino l’ha bandito per una bravata. Davanti al tradimento, nella migliore delle ipotesi, l’avrebbe fatto scorticare.”  
“Voi di casa… Avete qualche grave problema a gestire il dissenso, vero?”  


4.

  
 _Trentaquattresima settimana._  
  
Con Loki resta Pepper, perché le nascite sono affare da donne, sangue freddo e stomaco robusto.  
Strategie e ritirate, invece, competono a chi, davanti a una mucillagine urlante, vedrebbe nero e vuoterebbe lo stomaco.  
  
“L’alloggio del professor Selvig è in vista, signore,” annuncia Jarvis, mentre Tony si prepara a un atterraggio di fortuna tra due aceri stenti.  
  
Erik Selvig è stato un brillamento disperato; l’ultima chance di chi mai avrebbe pensato di giocare al mediatore familiare.  
  
 _Era Rogers, il boyscout, e ora guardati: da playboy a babysitter._  
  
Ha bisogno di berci su.  
Ha bisogno di sapere che ci sarà un lieto fine soprattutto per le sue palle.  
  
“Tony Stark?” lo apostrofa interdetto l’astrofisico.  
Tony, la Mark VII ancora indosso, s’inchina con garbo e poi spara l’artiglieria pesante. “Ho bisogno di vedere Thor. _Adesso_. Immagino che ci sia qualche strano rito da fare e…”  
Selvig solleva un sopracciglio. “Rito?”  
“Evocazione… Non lo so… Se si tratta di sacrificare animali, spero solo che la bestia in questione non sia estinta, perché…”  
Lo scienziato scuote il capo, lo oltrepassa e si piazza al centro del giardino.  
Tony lo fissa e non capisce. “Heimdall,” strepita Selvig. “Midgard ha bisogno di Thor.”  
  
Niente canti, candele, cerchi di pietra. _Niente_. E poi si chiedono perché li abbia stracciati un credo d’incenso e vecchie in gramaglie.  
  
“Ma… Funziona?”  
  
Un lampo.  
Un tuono.  
Point Break in tenuta di gala, martellone e grugno neandertaliano.  
 _Funziona._  
  
“Quale minaccia affligge Midgard?”  
“A parte le tasse, il riscaldamento globale e il _sesso non protetto_?”  
“Uomo di latta, io ti avverto: l’antica alleanza non giustifica che io sia distolto dai più gravi e penosi compiti che…”  
“Tipo trovare _tuo_ fratello che sta per partorire _tuo_ figlio in casa _mia_?”  
Selvig esala un rantolo in svedese.  
Thor non sviene solo perché non è abbastanza sensibile.  
O per questioni di tempo.  
O perché ha capito la prima e l’ultima. Come sempre.  
“Loki… È su Midgard?”  
“Tranquillo… Se è della sua virtù che ti preoccupi, non sono il suo tipo: gli piacciono grossi, biondi e stupidi. Ma Cap è già stato prenotato.”  
“Io… L’ho cercato ovunque.”  
“L’hai fatto male.”  
“Ho chiesto a Heimdall!”  
“Sveglia! Tuo fratello è un mago, no? Avrà incantato anche il vostro guardone ufficiale.”  
Thor scuote il capo. Da dio a stronzo in qualche decimo di secondo. Potenza della luce per davvero.  
“Senti… Non ne so abbastanza e non sarebbero nemmeno affari miei. Devi parlare con tuo fratello e… Un momento… Ho Pepper in linea…”  
Thor annuisce.  
Tony sogghigna. Peccato che l’armatura non offra un vivavoce. Un gran peccato davvero.  
“Che succede?”  
“Sai dirmi che significa ‘ _Armr_ ’?”  
“ _Miserabile_ , perché?”  
“Perché è la cosa più gentile che Loki abbia detto di te da che è entrato in travaglio.”  
“ _Travaglio_?”  
“Aspetta… Aspetta… _Ég hata þig_ … Che vuol dire?”  
“ _Ti odio_.”  
“Non si smentisce proprio mai, eh?”  
  
 _Giorno uno._  
  
“Non è meraviglioso?”  
La _divina meraviglia_ è al secondo biberon e al decimo gorgoglio tra le braccia di una Pepper stravolta appena meno della _cosiddetta_ puerpera.  
A differenza di _culo secco_ – cui incollerebbe ora volentieri un altro aggettivo, se solo non avesse una coscienza e, soprattutto, oltre due metri di surfista asgardiano in casa – che è pesto e ciancicato come dopo un passo a due con Hulk, la signorina Potts è radiosa.  
“Ed è così buono… Vero, piccolino?”  
Tony si stravacca sul divano, fissa le prime bave di un’aurora strepitosa e sogna di svegliarsi in un mondo in cui tutti gli dei siano morti per davvero.  
“Ricordati di chi è figlio. Se buon sangue non mente, quello pessimo dice sempre la verità.”  
Pepper accarezza la testolina del neonato e lo culla con dolcezza.  
 _Non è che adesso pretenderà anche lei…_  
“Conosco quell’espressione terrorizzata, signor Stark, e la risposta è _no_. Ho già un grosso bambino di cui prendermi cura.”  
Tony ricomincia a respirare.  
“Che silenzio… Speriamo che non pensino di dargli subito un fratello…”  
“Tony…”  
La porta della camera matrimoniale si apre e vomita il neo-padre – quello, almeno, libero dall’incomodo dell’utero.  
“Allora? Cosa avete deciso?”  
Lo sguardo di Thor palleggia tra il neonato e il mobile bar, il che ne fa quasi un modello perfetto di maschio midgardiano.  
“Se li riportassi ad Asgard, Loki sarebbe decapitato e il bambino sepolto vivo.”  
“Ah.”  
“È la legge di Odino. Nessun figlio deve sopravvivere al disonore del padre.”  
“Ma è una barbarie!” ringhia Pepper, che a questo punto pretenderà di adottare la _divina meraviglia_ e Tony trema, perché lo vede già sedicenne, grosso come Thor e stronzo come Loki.  
 _Io.non.posso.sopravvivere.a.questo._  
“Eppure deve esserci una via d’uscita… Hanno assolto O.J. Simpson, vuoi che non…”  
Thor sprofonda nel divano, la testa tra le mani e un’espressione che Tony conosce bene, anche se, nel suo caso, non era un figlio ma una bomba a ore dodici.  
Un casino comunque.  
“Ce l’avete almeno un appello?”  
“Che?”  
“La sentenza che ha condannato tuo fratello non può essere rivista?”  
“Mio fratello non è stato ancora processato.”  
“Come no?”  
“Loki è un principe. Un principe può essere giudicato solo dalla plenaria degli Æsir e dei Vanir, ma alcuni vivono in luoghi lontani dalla Capitale e…”  
Tony esala un rantolo sollevato. Pepper sogghigna, perché lo conosce così bene da anticiparne ogni mossa.  
“Allora ti servo la scappatoia su un vassoio d’argento. Impara la parte a memoria e, per favore, costringi quell’altro a fare altrettanto. Adesso non siete più solo voi due: è ora che impariate a ragionare da adulti.”  
“Ti ascolto, uomo di latta.”  
Tony abbandona il divano, si stira come un gatto e fissa il cielo terso del primo autunno. “Loki è vissuto con noi per quasi un anno. Non ha ammazzato nessuno, né danneggiato immobili, né insultato sconosciuti via Facebook. È stato molto più educato e civile di qualunque midgardiano di mia conoscenza.”  
“Dunque?”  
“ _Quel_ Loki aveva lo scettro di Thanos. _Questo_ Loki, un’overdose di estrogeni.”  
“Tu dici…”  
“ _Incapacità d’intendere e volere_ : su Midgard funziona sempre. Garantito.”  


*

  
Nella camera in ombra, il profilo di _culo secco_ s’indovina appena, eppure Tony sa che sta sorridendo e che non è la solita smorfia.  
“Vuoi che ti ringrazi?”  
“Mi accontenterei di riavere il mio letto.”  
Loki si puntella sui gomiti e siede con evidente difficoltà. “Perché?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Perché sei stato dalla mia parte? Nessuno l’aveva mai fatto prima. Nemmeno Thor.”  
Tony si stringe nelle spalle. “Qualcuno doveva pur cominciare.”  
Loki si strofina le palpebre: un gesto infantile, orgoglioso, _suo_.  
Un gesto generoso, perché cancella, ma non nasconde niente.  
“Che ne dici se ti offro quel famoso drink adesso?”  
“Fammelo doppio, allora,” replica Loki.  
E Tony pensa che, in un’altra vita, forse sarebbero stati persino amici.  
Lontano dal cuore, però, e dalle lenzuola.


End file.
